As is well known and understood buyers of brass instrument mouthpieces generally make their selection based on the rim size of the mouthpiece and upon the width and depth of its cup. These selections are usually made by the instrumentalist based on his, or her, embouchure development, the tonal range desired and the perceived brilliance of the notes produced. With this in mind, it is not hard to understand why many players of trumpets and/or trombones possess up to 15, 20, 25 and even more mouthpieces as their preferences of play change over time, and to suit their beliefs as to what any given mouthpiece will do for them at any particular instance. Not only are such multiple purchases over time quite costly, and not only do they present a measurable difficulty in storage and in the identification of what each one does different from another, but they present to the instrumentalist so many combinations for selection that the player really does not appreciate which mouthpiece to use, when to use it, and exactly why it is being used to begin with.